Last Destiny
by Artemisaish
Summary: Naruto, yakinlah! Aku bertarung untukmu!Hiduplah untukku!  Selamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran seperti harapan kakakku, Itachi!  Selamat tinggal, matahariku! Mind to RnR?


**Last destiny**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst/romance**

**Pairing:**

**Sasunaru**

_**To**_

_**Naruto,**_

_**Aku tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya padamu!**_

_**Yang kutahu bahwa**_

_**Aku mencintaimu!**_

_**Kau bagaikan cahaya dalam kehidupanku!**_

_**Kau adalah malaikatku!**_

_**Kau adalah temanku satu-satunya**_

_**Yang membuatku tersenyum**_

_**Bahagia**_

_**Sedih**_

_**Marah**_

_**Ataupun **_

_**Menangis**_

_**Aku menyayangimu!**_

_**Sangat!**_

_**Tapi…**_

_**Kita harus berpisah!**_

_**Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu! **_

_**Takdir tidak mengijinkan kita bersama**_

_**Kau berbeda denganku!**_

_**Aku adalah hitam**_

_**Dan kau adalah putih**_

_**Aku menyetujui untuk bertarung denganmu!**_

_**Hanya untuk melihatmu lebih dekat!**_

_**Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya!**_

_**Hanya untuk melihat semangatmu untuk mengalahkanmu!**_

_**Untuk melihat wajah yang sangat kurindukan!**_

_**Aku bukanlah seseorang yang pandai merangkai kata!**_

_**Tapi…**_

_**Naruto, yakinlah! Aku bertarung untukmu!**_

_**Hiduplah untukku!**_

_**Selamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran seperti harapan kakakku, Itachi!**_

_**Selamat tinggal, matahariku!**_

_**From**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Naruto gemetaran memegang surat yang sudah lusuh dan berlumuran darah di tangannya, dia masih membaca surat itu pelan-pelan seakan tidak ingin satu huruf pun yang terlewatkan. Matanya tidak fokus, dia memandang tidak percaya pada surat itu, lututnya goyah. Dia jatuh bersimpuh dan memandang hampa pada tubuh tanpa nyawa di hadapannya. Pikirannya kalut, hatinya terasa teriris. Dengan gemetaran, dia memegang tangan tubuh yang berlumuran darah di hadapannya itu, mengangkatnya pelan. Air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto kencang, dia memeluk tubuh yang mulai membiru itu, mengguncang-guncangnya keras, menolak bahwa dia sudah mati.

Seorang _kunoichi _berambut pink menghampiri Naruto, dia memegang bahu Naruto yang terguncang-guncang.

"Naruto…sudahlah!" bujuk wanita itu, matanya sembab karena menangis. Dia sedih melihat nasib teman-temannya, "Dia sudah pergi, Naruto!"

"Sakura, ini tidak adil! Kenapa dia pergi? Padahal aku sudah menepati janjiku!" kata Naruto terisak, kepalanya terbenam dalam dada Sasuke.

"Dunia tidak pernah adil, Naruto! Sampai kau menciptakan keadilan itu sendiri! Ini sudah takdirnya!" kata seorag wanita berambut pirang pucat di belakangnya, sang hokage kelima.

"Tapi…aku tdak ingin dia pergi! Aku ingin hidup bersamanya! Aku ingin memandangnya terus! Mendengar suaranya! Aku mencintainya! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Gaara memandang temannya yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk mayat Sasuke, dia segera mengumpulkan seluruh penduduk.

"Mari kita berdoa sejenak untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi sahabatku. Seseorang yang menentang dunia dengan caranya sendiri. Seseorang yang mempunyai ambisi balas dendam. Seseorang yang mencintai sahabatku dengan tulus." kata Gaara seraya menunduk memmpin doa. Serentak semua penduduk yang mengelilingi mayat Sasuke menunduk. Naruto tetap memeluk Sasuke, dia menunduk, air matanya berjatuhan.

_'Sasuke, tahukah kau bahwa aku juga mencintaimu? Aku pantang menyerah untuk mengajakmu kembali karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Kehilangan bintang yang kusuka! Walau kau adalah bintang gelap tapi aku menyukainya! Mencintainya dengan tulus! Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengakuiku sebagai matahari! Tapi, tanpamu aku hanya matahari kesepian! Karena tidak ada engkau di sampingku bersama-sama menemaniku mengellingi bumi! Aku mencintaimu wahai bintangku! Aku akan hidup untukmu! Semoga kau bahagia di sana!'_

Mereka telah selesai berdoa, langit mulai mendung, petir mulai saling menyambar. Hujan mulai turun, semakin deras mengguyur bumi. Hujan yang menjadi saksi musnahnya sebuah dendam yang sia-sia. Saksi sebuah kesombongan dan sebuah pengorbanan. Naruto menengadah, matanya terpejam. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Sebuah keyakinan telah tertanam padanya sejak itu.

**xxxxx**

**10 tahun kemudian,**

"Sasuke! Kaasan memanggilmu!" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Hn, iya!" kata seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dengan model mirip pantat ayam. Dia melewati ayahnya dan menuju dapur.

Sang pria pirang itu tersenyum kecil melihat bocah bermata onix itu, tiba-tba dia teringat dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Dia mirip denganmu kan, Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan.

"Sasuke, ini bekalmu sayang! Rajinlah belajar!" kata seorang wanita berambut pink lembut.

"Kaasan, Sasu mau bertanya?"

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Mengapa tousan menamaiku Sasuke?" wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putranya ini.

"Karena, Sasuke adalah nama seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi tousan! Tousan sangat menyayangi orang ini! Bukan, tousan mencintainya! Makanya, tousan sangat senang waktu kau lahir! Kau sangat mirip dengannya! Seakan-akan kau adalah reinkarnasi Sasuke!"

"Hn, berarti tousan menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja, sayang! Tousan sangat menyayangimu! Nah, sekarang ayo, pergi berlatih!"

"Baik, kaasan!"

**xxxxx**

"Sasuke, aku sudah berhasil hidup! Dan menyelamatkan dunia ini! Terima kasih kau sudah mengirimkan malaikat kecil yang mirip denganmu! Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat lagit kelam kesukaanku lagi! Aku mencintaimu!" kata Naruto sambil duduk di hadapan makam orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

**~Owari~**

**Gomen, ini hanya sedikit!**

**Lagi pusing mikiran ujian yang sebentar lagi!**

**Okeh…**

**Review!**

**Minna-san!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
